


The Executioner

by Dunham19



Category: Marvel
Genre: Boston, Guns, Marvel - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunham19/pseuds/Dunham19
Summary: When she was only 8 Devyn Renshaw was shipped off to military school, becoming a soldier and soon becoming a assassin and hit-man known on the streets as The Executioner. This character as well as others are based off real life people.  Names and places have changed. I own the rights to all my characters if there is a character I don't own I will let you know at the beginning of the chapter . This story takes place in the Marvel universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my quotev @laurendunham207, it may be continued more on there than here. enjoy feel free to ask questions too

It was a brisk night in Boston, police sirens wailing, people fighting. A light breeze blew blowing my hair back. Laughter could be heard in the apartment beneath me the sound coming out from the open window of my room cascading up the fire escape into my ears. I stood over-looking the Boston night skyline. I picked up a handful of rocks from the roof and tossed them back and forth the dust coming off was visible with the light from the street lamps and stars. The looming presence of 2 men behind me was prominent but I ignored it. "You know boss is going to be angry if you are late" one of the men behind me spoke up, I dropped the rocks off the edge several clings could be heard as the rocks hit the ground and dumpsters in the ally way. I clapped the dust off my hands and walked past the men to jump down the fire escape. "Mom I'm going out for a walk" a faint and fake "ok honey be safe" was heard, I continued down the fire escape down into the ally way. I walked out and way met with a Black Sedan. I got in the car and before I shut the door it began driving. "Who's the hit boss?" I asked. I was handed a file opening it I was met with a picture of a man short black hair, his eyes were wrinkled and beneath his eyes were an endless pit off dark circles, telling me this guy was a drug lord. "Jimmy Foxbourough, a well know drug cartel leader." The man with the fedora, sunglasses and cane spoke looking out the window. "He is the leader of the War-dogs." I snickered "why not war cats" I mumbled to myself looking through his file to my favorite part what I get to do, on the bottom of the last page in big red letters is said "SHOOT TO KILL." The car pulled up to a building, a large billboard was at the top of it. "Your stuff is on the roof" I opened the door and was about to step out when a cold hand grabbed my wrist. "you dropped this last time we met" he produced a sheathed blade I took it and un-sheathed it marked into the blade were the words "The Executioner" I sent a thankful nod and shut the door.  
Climbing the fire escape I took in my surroundings down the street to the left was a four way intersection and to my right was just an empty street leading down to the ship yard. I got onto the roof and found the 6 army grade cases. I opened the first one it had my choice long range gun the .338 Lapua Magnum with a 50x zoom scope which I had to adjust to about 20x zoom. Opening case two was my electronic equipment this was designed to tell me when the target was approaching the clock on my watch read 10:00 so the target was 45 minutes out. The other boxes were other guns in case I ran into a problem. I sat and waited, and waited till my watch hit 10:30 target was 15 minutes out. I grabbed the pieces to my .338 and assembled it, 10:37, I began checking angles and wind, 10:40, target 5 minutes out. I set up the gun on the roofs edge lining the cross hairs up with where the target will drive by while sitting in the passengers seat. A small beep from the computer told me the target had crossed the intersection now less than half a minute out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I loaded a bullet, "One for the money" I put it into the chamber "two for the show" I took safety off "3 to get ready" a continues beep told me that the target was right in front of me "four to go" in less than a second I opened my eyes just to see him look right at me...  
*Flashback*  
-end chapter 1  
This is the first chapter in this story I hoped you like it if you are confused it will all be resolved in the next chapter. I am always open for people who want to draw any part of the story just ask me first please. I know its short but this is what I could write in the small amount of time I have at the moment.  
-Lauren :)


End file.
